Call It A Night
by ChiaroscuroEffect
Summary: Smut: It's fun to write. Spain comes home from a night out to a sleepy Romano. Spain/Romano, mentions of Romano/Spain.


**Call It A Night**

ChiaroscuroEffect

Summary: Smut: It's fun to write. Spain comes home from a night out to a sleepy Romano. Spain/Romano, mentions of Romano/Spain.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Spain waved goodbye to France and Prussia as the cab left. He fumbled with his keys and stumbled up the stairs to his front door.<p>

Trying to be quiet, because it was very early in the morning, he made his way up to the bedroom. Romano sometimes waited up, but not often, and he didn't want to wake him if he was already sound asleep. He was very good at very pointed looks, even if he wasn't awake.

He didn't turn any lights on, even though it made the task of getting to bed quietly harder. He'd noticed it was a full moon when the cab had pulled up, and that meant that one of his favorite sights was available. If the curtains weren't closed.

Ah. He took a deep breath when he pushed open the door. They weren't.

Silver moonlight flooded the room, washing over the bed, turning the man lying peacefully in it into something utterly gorgeous.

Not that his Romano wasn't gorgeous normally. But the moonlight turned the warmth of his hair and skin cold, making him look like…like marble, untouchable.

Spain wanted to mess that illusion up so badly. But his lover was asleep, so he resisted as best he could.

He stared for a while, until Romano shifted, stretching languidly, most of the sheet slithering off his hips.

"Mmm…bastard, come to bed already…"

"Yeah," he murmured, dropping clothes to the floor. Naked, he slid onto the plush mattress, dragging the other man to his body, dislodging the rest of the sheet. Romano was leaner than he was, just as tall, not as broad. The perfect specimen of a sexy South Italian man, in Spain's mind. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You smell like rum," the Italian murmured against his chest, tracing his fingers over Spain's shoulder idly. "How drunk are you?"

"A little," he admitted, pressing kisses to Romano's neck, ignoring the not really meant irritated sigh out of habit. He ran his hands down bare skin, settling in the dip of the other man's lower back. "Not too drunk if you're in the mood."

"Insatiable."

"But you like that, Roma, yeah?" He didn't get an answer, but he didn't need one. Romano understood the drives that sometimes had them in bed all weekend. It wasn't just Spain who found himself craving the other man. "Always ready for you."

"Mmm…" Romano wound their legs together. "Stuff's in the nightstand."  
>He fumbled for the lube, spilling some out onto his fingers as he brought one of Romano's knees up, tucking it on top of his own hip.<p>

"Yes," the Italian breathed as his fingers breached the ring of muscle at the other man's entrance. They did this often enough that Romano was used to relaxing for him, and loose enough to make it easy. He opened up just as easily for Romano, a thought that brought a light blush to his cheeks. He rocked them together, already half-hard, Romano's head in the crook of his neck. He could feel the other man panting.

A tug at Spain's nipple made him moan softly. "You want me to ride you?"

"You're half-asleep, Roma, I wouldn't ask for that." He could feel the smile curve against his neck. "Well, not when you're sleepy, anyways."

"Pervert," came the gentle accusation. Considering the situation, Spain didn't feel like correcting him.

"It's really nice like this," he murmured into Romano's hair, breath brushing over that tempting curl. He curled his fingers inside, making the other man gasp. "Slow. Relaxing. I'll take care of you, Roma, just move with me."

He could feel eyelashes fluttering against his neck as the Italian relaxed into him even more. This was what he loved best, the easy share of control between the two of them.

He took his fingers out, free hand caressing his lover's thigh. More lube, for his hardened cock, and for Romano's. He really loved how Romano's arousal looked, flushed and stiff, twitching as he gave it a few gentle strokes.

With a little work on his part he got them situated, Romano's back to his front, his arms wrapped loosely around the Italian's hips and waist, his cock pressing against the man's well-prepared entrance.

"Mmm," Romano's head lolled back, eyes closed. "Spain…"

He let one hand wander up, playing with soft nipples until they perked, and Romano's hips moved in tiny, impatient motions. "Damn it, Spain…"

"You look so good like that though. Wanting." He pushed forward a little, the head of his cock pressing almost, almost through the ring of muscle there. _Ohh._ "So sweet. Would you beg for it?"

"Fuck…" Romano licked his lips slowly. "Spain…please…"

"Please?" He made sure the word was breathed hotly over the back of the Italian's neck.

"You're such a tease when you're drunk…" Spain felt the muscles around the very tip of his cock contract, and hissed in pleasure. From the heartfelt groan his lover let out, Romano agreed. "Fuck…_please_, get your cock in me, you bastard, or I swear I will flip you over an- ahn…" Figuring that was as close to begging as he was going to get, Spain pressed forward, feeling the slick warm walls squeeze around him before granting him entry.

"Ahhh fuck _yes_, just like…" Romano squirmed, trying to direct his cock where he wanted it. "Almost, almost…"

"Mmm, I like that, Roma…" He busied himself with a mouthful of Romano's shoulder, sucking and licking and nibbling a nice big love mark. He felt the jolt of his lover's hips as he dragged his erection languidly over that one spot inside that would absolutely melt his partner.

Tonight was no exception. He set a slow but satisfying pace, and put his slick hand to work playing with Romano's balls, or reaching between those awkwardly spread legs to press and slide his fingers over the other man's perineum. Romano always liked that…

"Oh, yeah…Spain…mmm… yeah, right there, right there…"

Spain smirked into his shoulder at the running commentary, groaning as he upped the pace. He wasn't going to last much longer, it was just so hot and tight, and Romano always moved in all the right ways for him. "Good, Roma?"

"_So_ good, you bastard…gonna come soon…"

"Almost…" Hearing that made Romano squeeze around him, and with a moan, he came. Blindly, he groped for the curl with one hand, and fisted his lover's arousal with the other. Romano tilted his head back, and moaned, low and sweet, and came too, tightening convulsively around Spain's spent cock.

They were still for a few moments, Spain gently stroking his clean hand down Romano's hip and thigh. "You look so good like this."

The Italian snorted. "Half-asleep and sticky?"

"All lit up by the moon, spent, lying with me." Spain nuzzled his back. "I love making you come. I could do it over and over and never get tired of satisfying you."

"Mmm. Same here. You pervert."

"You like it too."

"I don't have my dick still in your ass. Out."

Spain obeyed amiably, reaching to the nightstand for a towel. Romano let him clean them both up, drowsily resting against him when he was urged into a more upright position to make it easier.

He let them both fall back to the bed, tossing the cloth over towards the hamper. Romano was suspiciously still. "Roma…hey, Roma, just a moment, don't be asleep!"

One hazel eye cracked open in a glare. "Mmph. What."

"I didn't get to kiss you goodnight yet."

"Fucking hell, Spain," the Italian sighed. But he didn't protest when Spain pressed their lips together softly.

"I like that a lot too," Spain whispered, like it was a secret. "Goodnight, Roma. Love you." He curled up around the man and was fast asleep in no time.

Romano lay awake a little longer, before murmuring, mostly to himself, "Smooth bastard. You still taste like rum."

* * *

><p>AN: Romano is close to falling back asleep this whole time. And in the end, Spain still falls asleep first.

What the hell, me.

This is almost a headcanon now. "Spain falls asleep first in smut, whether he tops or not. ALWAYS."

I need to work on Romano's voice. Spain is easy. Romano tends to veer off course dramatically if I'm not careful.

I'm working on Better Late, but I have plot issues. And smut is easy, and fun. So yeah. Sometime.


End file.
